I fell in love with my best friend
by Hunter of Artemis 140
Summary: Percy fell in love with Annabeth when they were 10, he left, then came back ,but Annabeth wasn't alone. Please read. I'm not good with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

I fell in love with my best friend

Percy's POV

Ever since I was 10 I had a crush on a girl named Annabeth Chase. She would always smile and laugh. She was boring sometimes, but funny. I haven't seen her since I moved out. I missed her ever since. I could still remember when I told her I was moving to Montana.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Annabeth," I shouted after her. She turned around with a smile._

"_What's up Percy?" she asked. I looked at her, would she get angry or sad? _

"_I…I'm move..." _

"_Just spit it out Percy!" she yelled._

"_I'M MOVING AWAY!" I screamed. She looked at me._

"_When are you guys moving?" she asked._

"_Tomorrow in the afternoon." I whispered._

"_Tomorrow? Why?" _

"_My mom and dad had planned this since last week."_

"_And you didn't tell me!" she yelled in front of my face. Her eyes turned red. She then ran away crying._

"_Wait, Annabeth! Annie… ANNIE! I cried out._

_Later on…._

"_Mrs. Chase you have to tell Annabeth I want to talk to her." I pleaded. _

"_Sorry Percy, she doesn't want to see you." She whispered. I then saw up the stairs she looked horrible._

"_Anna-." I started._

"_Just go! I don't even want to see you." She yelled. Mrs. Chase went into the kitchen leaving us alone. The silence broke when Annabeth whispered…_

"_You have to come back…please."_

"_I promise" I went up to her and hugged her._

_End of Flashback_

A tear went down my cheek. Now I'm 16 heading back to my best friend.

**Umm? What do you guys think? Should I go on? Please review. If I missed up please tell me thank you.**

**-140 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

I fell in love with my best friend

Annabeth's POV

"Okay, see you later Piper" I cried out. As I walked out of the school someone wrapped their arms around my waist. I jumped then turned around to see who it is. His eyes were sky blue his hair was combed perfectly and his smile that always seems to lighten me up.

"Hey Annie," he whispered in my ear.

"Luke I was about to punch you." I shouted at him. He looked at me with a grin.

"No you wouldn't, I'm yours remember?" he leaned down and kissed me. I could have sworn that he smelled like pot. He then grabbed my hand then we walked together towards his car. I was about to open the car door, but he opened it for me.

"After you, Annabeth," he smiled.

"Thank you,"

"Anything for the lovely lady." He replied. I laughed.

I met Luke when Percy moved to Montana. He was my next door neighbor. One time he saw me crying, he then knew that something was up. Then he came over to my house. So then we became inseparable friends. He was there with me. He cared, helped and, made me smile. I sometimes sit and wonder were in the world would Percy be.

"So Annie, were do you want me to take you?" he questioned.

"Oh ya, to the park next to my brothers school they'll be waiting." I replied.

"You got it Annie." He laughed.

When I looked out the window a memory came to me. There was a tree across the old park I used to go when I was 10.

_Flashback_

"_Percy stop it!" I screamed._

"_Never!" he screamed back. He was tickling me nonstop. I then accidentally hit him with my feet straight to his face._

"_Percy, I'm sorry," I panicked. He was laid down with his back against the tree._

"_Percy, please wake up…wake up," I begged. He had a foot mark on his face. It slowly was turning red._

"_Somebody help!" I yelled out. His hair was covered with dirt and he looked miserable._

"_Annabeth?" he whispered._

"_Percy!" I hugged him hard._

"_Annabeth, I can't breathe" I let him go. I felt guilty and ashamed._

"_I'm sorry Percy" I said. I then started to cry. He walked towards me and helped me get up on my feet._

"_Don't worry it was an accident."_

_Then he grabbed my hand then kissed my cheek._

_End of Flashback._

"Annabeth you okay? You look like you are about to cry." Luke said. I wiped the tears that are about to fall.

"No, I'm okay." I replied.

What do you think? Please review for a next chapter. Please tell me if I made mistakes.

-140 out


	3. Chapter 3

I fell in love with my best friend.

Percy's POV

"Finally," I thought to myself the ride was over. As I got out of the plane I went to a restaurant to eat. I sat down wondering if Annabeth would even recognize me. I mean, it's been years since I last seen her! Emotions and thoughts came to me fast. My heart was pounding very fast even my hands were getting sweaty. I got up fast then walked towards the trash then I crashed into somebody.

"I'm so sorry." I started to say.

"Hey, no problem man." He held. He had perfect combed hair with light blue eyes. I was about to say something inappropriate, but stopped myself.

"You new here?" he asked.

"Oh…ya… I'm Percy Jackson." I said then put my hand out. He accepted then helped me up.

"I'm Luke castellan an employer." He said requested.

"Nice to meet you Luke." I spoke. He then walked away then stopped, he came back.

"Need a ride?" he questioned. I nodded. We went to his car.

"So where did you come from?" he began. He almost sounded like if he said "What planet did you come from.

"I'm from Montana." I muttered.

"Where do you want me to drop you off?" he told me.

"To the Veda apartments." He nodded.

"Before I do can I pick something up first?" he reported. I looked at him and said,

"Yeah, sure."

We got there it wasn't what I expected. It was the other side of the city. There were lots of poor people who live here and it smelled like rotten eggs. He stopped the car and said,

"Be right back."

I saw him get out and went towards a man in a black suit against a wall. Luke took out something out of his pocket then handed it to the black suit man. The man reached into his own pocket then took out a bag then handed it to Luke. Luke then ran back breathing heavily. He then smiled.

"Sorry if I took long." He explained.

"Don't worry." I told him. I tried to see what was in the bag, but it was too late he already stored it in his pocket.

When we arrived he told me his number to call whenever I was free to go and hang out with him and his friends. He then left. When I got to my apartment it was huge. Not like any ordinary one this one was huge. When I finished unpacking went to sleep thinking about how would I find Annabeth.

Annabeth's POV

"So when is Luke coming?" Thalia asked. Thalia is my best friend in the world I met her at the same time I met Luke.

"I have no idea; he said he would be here like about at 9:00". I remembered. Thalia and I were at my place studying for out test tomorrow. I then started to worry about Luke he never came this late at night.

"Are you sure, Annabeth?" Thalia questioned.

"Come on Thalia! I'm pretty sure of it." I laughed.

"Gosh, I was just asking" she mumbled.

Minutes later we heard a knock at the front door. I jumped and ran hoping it would be Luke.

"Luke!" I yelled. I hugged him hard. He leaned down and kissed me. We were there for 4 minutes when Thalia yelled…

"Get a room guys, I already ate!" we all laughed. When we all sat down I said…

"What took you long Luke?" he looked at me with a smile.

"I went to drop a guy at his apartment." He explained.

"A guy?" Thalia broke in.

"Yeah… at work we both hit each other by accident then I decided to give him a ride." He added.

"Well, that's really sweat of you and for a prize…" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"I said get a room!" whined Thalia.

**So what do you guys think? Should I go on?**

**-140 out.**


	4. Chapter 4

I fell in love with my best friend

Annabeth's POV

_ I was walking down the sidewalk when I saw a little boy with messed up hair and the most gorgeous sea green eyes I've ever seen. He looks cute! I thought to myself. Wait! No…why did I say that?_

_ "Is there something wrong?" he pointed out. I couldn't even talk. For the first time in my life I was speechless._

_ "Hey, you! Person in front of me, are you alright?" he yelled at me he waved his hand in front of my face. I just stood there. What should I do? I asked myself. The only thing that came to me was….run. So then I dashed towards my house to my bedroom and sat there. I took a peak out my front window I saw him walking towards the front door! I got into bed and tried to make myself to sleep. I know I know that can't happen, but you'll never know unless you try. Right? I then heard a knock. Yikes!_

_ "Annabeth! Please come down here!" shouted my mom. No. no..no this can't be happening to me! I decided not to. I then heard footsteps going up the stairs._

_ "Annabeth sweaty, there is some here to see you." My mom laughed. I got up and opened the door. The boy was here right in front of me!_

_ "I'll leave you two alone." My mom said with a huge grin. I blushed._

_ "What do you want?" I yelped. He looked at me with a confused face._

_ "Well, I was about to say the same thing you know." He responded with a goofy smile. I looked at him with anger. _

_ "Hey! No need to be angry. All I want to say is-." I interrupted him…_

_ "If you are going to say something mean I would go if I were you!" I yelled at him._

_ "Wait, I wasn't going to say that…I'm Percy Jackson." He whispered with his hand out. I shook it. _

_ "I'm Annabeth Chase." I replied to him. He smiled at me. I was about to faint._

_ "Want to go play with me at the park?" he questioned._

_ "Ya sure!"_

_ "I'll race you there." He then flew out of my room._

_ "Wait! What park?" I yelled. He didn't say anything all I had in mind, was to follow him there. I raced behind him laughing along with him._

_ End_.

I woke up with drool all over me. I turned off my alarm, 6:30 a.m. I couldn't believe that I dreamed the day I met Percy.

**I'm so sorry I didn't write more I have to catch up on something, but I promise that tomorrow I'll write a longer story. P.S I keep promises. Please review! I did my best on this. Sorry for the mistakes I might have.**

**-140 out**


	5. Chapter 5

I fell in love with my best friend

Percy's POV

_"Happy Birthday to you!" we all sang then cheered. Today was Annabeth's 9__th__ birthday. Annabeth blew out the candles. She looked so beautiful, her blond curls and her stunning gray eyes. She noticed me watching her. I turn away and blush._

_ "Hey, sweetie" my mom called out. My mom looked great too! She has a light blue dress with perfectly combed hair. Well, as for me I'm wearing a gray suit with combed hair too. _

_ "You should go give Annabeth your present, because it's late and we have to leave." She handed me a blue bag. I nodded then went through the crowd trying to find Annabeth. To tell you the truth this is one of the biggest birthday party I've even been to. There were tons of presents under a table, balloons everywhere and lastly everything was the color gray or green. As soon as I found Annabeth I took her hand and dragged her and I could have sworn that I heard laughter and comments like… "aww look at them they look so cute!" Or "look over there Annie found a new boyfriend." From each person that saw me and Annabeth walking together holding hands heading outside the house next to the swimming pool._

_ "What's wrong Percy?" she asked. I was nervous my heart started to beat faster and faster. I couldn't even take my eyes off her!_

_ "I want to give you this." I whispered as I handed her the blue bag. She grabbed the box from the bag. Then she opened the box, in the box was a gray necklaces that is made out of reel silver. She tackled me with a hug then whispered…._

_ "Thank you Percy." I hugged her back. I wanted to tell her something, but couldn't. Come on Jackson you can do this! My mind said. _

_ "Annabeth I want to tell you something too." _

"_Will you put it on for me?" she asked. I nodded. When I finished putting it on. She looked at me. Her gray eyes started to turn red. I then stood there panicking. Did I do something wrong? Gosh, I should have bought her something else! You are so stupid Percy! I yelled to myself._

_ "You didn't do anything wrong." Annabeth chuckled. Wow, did she read my mind or something? _

_ "Then why are you crying?" I questioned. She looked at me as if the question was obvious._

_ "Well, seaweed brain because without you here it wouldn't be the best day of my life." She whispered then blushed. I did too._

_ "Okay, and I feel so lucky to have the privilege to meet someone like you." She then hugged me again._

I woke up by the light going through my window. 7:10. I then noticed that I was on the floor instead of the bed. The dream of Annabeth's Birthday got me very emotional.I got up from the floor then took a quick bath then ate eggs and bacon. Yes! So stunning that I could cook! I then went outside to take a walk. The words that Annabeth said to me were stuck to my head.

"_Well, seaweed brain because without you here it wouldn't be the best day of my life."_

I remembered why she even called me a seaweed brain. I then looked up ahead and saw kids waiting for their bus to come pick them up to go to school. I still haven't found the school I want to go to here. I walked for a few minutes like 18. Then in the corner of my eye I saw someone with blond curls and gray eyes really angry about something as three other girls laughed. She looked like someone I knew, but who? She was wearing blue jeans and a gray t-shirt. She almost looked like…Annabeth Chase an old friend.

Annabeth's POV

As I got ready and cleaned up to go to school I received a message from Thalia that she was waiting outside the building. When I got out I saw Thalia there, but not alone there was Piper and Hazel. My other two best friends! I went towards them.

"What's up Hazel and Piper?" I asked both of them.

"Well, I'm doing fine." replied Piper. I then looked at Hazel.

"The sky." Hazel answered. We all laughed. Thalia came towards me and yawned…

"Did you sleep well?" I said. She looked at me with a tired face.

"Yes! I did sleep well." She yelled.

"Oh! And yeah Luke told me to tell you that he is going to wait for you behind the school." She continued. Luke. I have feelings for him, but not much love I should say. We all walked straight to school. As we walked I thought about the differences between Luke and Percy. Luke I love him, but he never told me that he loves me, and when I'm with him I feel like a totally different person. As for Percy I like him and he does too, he even told me that. And when I'm with Percy I'm myself.

" Annabeth you have a spider on your hair!" Thalia shrieked. I stopped and screamed, trying to shake the spider off. Then I realized that my three friends were laughing their heads off.

"I got you Annabeth!" Thalia said holding onto her stomach. I was about to yell at her until I saw a boy with messy hair and the most gorgeous sea green eyes I've ever seen. He looked a lot like a old best friend….Percy Jackson.

**So, what do you guys think? want me to keep writing? i could update a new chapter later in the day. Please review! PM me too if you have some ideas for the next chapter. sorry for the errors i made in this chapter!**

**-140 out**


	6. Chapter 6

I fell in love with my best friend

Annabeth's POV

We made eye contact. He was wearing a blue navy shirt with some dark jeans. He looked a lot like Percy…wait it is Percy!

"Who's that handsome guy that is staring right at Annabeth?" Hazel whispered. I was about to tell her to shut up and mind her own business, but then I did the thing that I always did. Run towards him. He did too, which made my heart beat faster. When I got to him he wrapped his arms around me. I then started crying. He slid his hands to my face and gently with his thumb he wiped of the tears that are starting to run down my cheek.

"Percy." I whispered softly. He looked at me with a smile and whispered back…

"I missed you." Those words made me even cry harder. I buried my face to his chest and stayed there. I then heard footsteps rushing towards where Percy and I are.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" questioned Piper. I didn't say anything I just kept on crying.

"What did you do to her you…JERK!" screamed Hazel. I then tried not to scream at Hazel to not talk to him like that. Percy didn't say anything which was a good idea because you didn't want to argue with Hazel.

"He didn't do anything, Hazel."I whispered gently.

"Then let me tell you something…..why in the world are you crying?" Hazel replied.

"Because, he was my friend since I was 10 years old. He then moved away which made me really emotional. Now look, he's right here." I told her. I looked at my other friends Piper was there trying not to cry too. Thalia was just there staring in shock which was kind of weird.

"You guys should go to school without me. I think I might skip school today." I demanded. They all tried to protest, but they just went without me.

"You okay?" he questioned. I nodded. I wanted to stay like that forever, but couldn't. I then backed away from him. He looked confused I should say.

"You still angry about me not telling you I was moving?" he questioned.

"No, Percy no I got over that when you left." I tried to explain.

"You want to go to the park we used to go and catch up on things?" he said. I smiled at him and said…

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll race you there." He grinned. I looked at him; he said those words the first time we went to that park.

"Sure, but be careful because I'll kick your butt." We laughed. We both ran towards the park laughing like crazy maniacs. When we got there Percy tripped on a rock I fell too. Then I realized that I was right on top of him! We locked eyes then he started to move his head up to mine. Then we kissed. It felt right, like if I was in heaven. His lips tasted like cotton candy. I never felt like this before. I then remembered about Luke. I pulled away quickly then panicked.

"I'm so sorry Percy."

"No, I'm sorry." He said.

"That's not what I mean, it's that…I…I.."

"You what? Come on Annabeth you could tell me anything." He begged.

"I'm not sure about this." I said out loud. He looked shocked. He then nodded.

"Well, I'm still sorry. I didn't know. Let's just forget this ever happened." He started to say.

"No it was my fault. I shouldn't done that in the first place." But you did and it felt right, my mind said. I then heard my phone vibrate. I pulled it out and checked to see who it was. Thalia.

Thalia: Annie, ur in big trouble! Luke is trying to search for u he is really pissed off. Why? Piper had to open her big mouth and tell him you went with some other guy!

"Oh no," I whispered.

"Is something wrong?" Percy spoke up.

"No, it just that I can't do this."

Percy's POV

Annabeth looked at me with her beautiful gray eyes. She almost looked as she was going to cry. I went up to her and hugged her.

"Percy, you have to promise no matter what we go through you will always be my best friend." She told me.

"I will." I promised.

"Okay, I need to tell you something very important." She whispered. She pulled away and took hold of my hand.

"I have a boyfriend." She continued. I almost died. Annabeth already has a boyfriend? What? This can't be, who is this guy anyway…a much better person than me? I was speechless.

"I..I love him very much, Percy, he did everything for me when you left. I don't want to let him go though." She admitted. I was still and jealous. I just found Annabeth today, and found out that she already has a boyfriend! I thought if Annabeth and I were together I could of told her that I love her!

"I see." I said. Annabeth looked at me closely.

"I should get going then, and you should go get back to school Annabeth." I suggested.

"Percy, no please don't do this you promised." She replied.

"Your boyfriend might be worried about you. I don't want that to happen to him. He loves you and you love him. So you should better go." I ordered.

"Okay, but can I tell you something?" Annabeth whispered. I nodded. She took a big deep breath and whispered…

"Did you love me, and do you still do?" My heart stopped instantly. What should I say? I couldn't tell her how I feel she already has a boyfriend.

"I…meeting you was my fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over, but that was a long time ago Annabeth. And well, right now I have a hopeless crush on someone I have no chance with." I hope she doesn't know that my crush is her. She looked disappointed and said…

"Well, I better get going." Then she left. You idiot! You let her go! My mind screamed. If only I had the courage to tell her I still love her.

What do you guys think? Should I continue? Please review that will make me write more and more. Two words will be fine, but please review. That will be the only way for me to write. I really worked on this all day yesterday and part of today!

-140 out.


	7. Chapter 7

I fell in love with my best friend

Annabeth's POV

To tell you the truth I didn't go back to school. I went rushing towards my apartment crying. Why did I say that to Percy? He just found me! I opened the door and went straight towards my room. I wanted to be with him, but I couldn't because that'll mean that I'll have to break up with Luke which makes me scared of what Luke might do! Luke is over protected and I don't like that one bit it just seems too weird, for me. I then started to think about what Percy told me he did love me years ago, but right now he has a crush he can't get. When he said that I felt kind of…jealous. I wanted to call Thalia to tell her what happen between Percy and me. Part of me is saying run…run back to Percy! Then again the other part of me is saying don't Luke isn't going to be happy with you he'll maybe beat up Percy because of you! I then drifted of to sleep.

_ "Annabeth!" somebody screamed. I got up and notice that I was standing in the middle of nowhere. Dirt was the only thing I could describe because there was only dirt. The wind started to pick up._

_ "Annabeth!" I looked to my right and saw Percy not too far away trying to reach towards me._

"_Annabeth take my hand." He said. I was about to, but then…_

"_Annabeth don't!" someone else yelled. I looked to my left and saw Luke trying to reach me too!_

"_Take my hand! I need you!" Luke shouted. I couldn't really see him because of the wind._

"_Annie, don't listen to him he's just lying can't you see!" Percy cried out._

"_Annabeth, I love you and you know that I wouldn't leave you like that jerk!" Luke shouted louder. I couldn't pick who they started to yell harder and harder. I put my hands over my ears trying really hard to block out what they are trying to say. I love them both, but my instinct says that Percy is the one for me. Then, I made my choice I went towards Percy. He looked so handsome. Everything about him is perfect. I reached out for his hand then Luke screamed…_

"_ANNABETH!" _

I woke up breathing heavily. It was just a stupid dream I suggested.

"ANNABETH!" I jumped. Someone was knocking the door really hard. I was frightened. Who might that be? Is it Percy? I asked myself.

"ANNABETH! OPEN THE GODDAM DOOR!" I knew it wasn't Percy he wouldn't talk to me like that.

"ANNABETH!" then I knew by heart that it was Luke. I got up and went towards the door. I stood there I was preparing for the worse to happen. I took one big deep breath and opened the door. Luke came in and pushed me down on the floor.

"Annabeth, how could you?" he whispered in a harsh voice.

"What do you mean?" I replied. He looked at me and laughed.

"You think I'm stupid to not find out that you are cheating on me with some other guy!" he yelled.

"I didn't cheat on you!" I confessed. Oh ya, what about the kiss at the park? My mind said.

"Don't dare you lie to me!" he shouted pointing his finger at me. I looked at him this isn't Luke I thought.

"Luke, no, you got it all wrong I was just hanging out with an old friend. That isn't cheating." I whispered. He looked at me with a concern face.

"An old friend." He whispered back. I nodded. There was silence for like 30 minutes. He then leaned his back on the wall.

"Who's this old friend of yours?" he questioned. I knew that if I told him he'll get insane shouting "Him? The one that made you cry years ago!"

"Percy Jackson." I whispered softly. He looked at me with his eyes wide open. He chuckled.

"Him? The boy that made you cry?"

"Yes, him." I responded. He looked at me with a grin.

"You know that when you told me about him I wanted to kill him for what he did to you, right?" I looked at him. Okay, but right know Luke looked like an insane maniac. His hair was all messy even his eyes looked like dark clouds!

"I never knew that Luke, I thought you just felt a bit angry, but not wanting to kill him." I said.

"Well, Annabeth I have some good news, he was the guy I took him for a ride to his apartment last night." I then stopped. Luke continued on, "and he told me his name I then knew that he was the one who made you sad, but I didn't do anything to him. I then thought to myself, I'll give him one last chance to live, I thought to myself, if I hang out with him and told him why he was here. I knew he'll tell me he was searching for a girl which happens to be my girlfriend Annabeth Chase. I would have told him I knew you. And guess what I would have told him next? That you died in a car accident, but I didn't because you guys happen to run into each other." My whole world stopped how could Luke do this to me! I got up and screamed right in his face…

"We're through Luke! You changed. Why would you do that? That isn't even good news that you were going to say to him!"

"I didn't say it was good news for you, did I?" he whispered.

"Luke if you do anything to him, I'll-"

"You'll what call the cops? I don't care if I go to jail for killing him. I should have just killed him when I first saw him, and yes were through you two be happy together!" he screamed. He then dashed out of my apartment leaving me on the floor crying. How could be this angry just because Percy left? That doesn't seem too much of a crime, right?

I got up and snatched my phone from my bed and dialed Thalia that Luke and I broke up.

"So he isn't going to you know, kill Percy?" she questioned.

"No, he isn't anymore." I replied.

"So are you going to tell Percy about how you really feel about him now that Luke is out of the picture?"

"I don't know, he said that he doesn't love me anymore." I said almost crying.

"Come on Annabeth try." She said.

"I'll do it the day after tomorrow. I went to rest."

"Ya, sure." She then hung up. I knew that Percy and I are going to be back together and be best friends all over again, but it will be hard for me to tell him that I fell in love with him. Boy, was I wrong because I had no clue that things were about to go much worse.

**What do you think? Bad or Good? And Annabeth was right, things ARE about to get much worse! Please review! Sorry for the errors in this chapter!**

**-140 out**


	8. Chapter 8

I fell in love with my best friend

Percy's POV

As I walked back to my apartment I feel like a stupid moron. I then I heard my stomach growl. I walked down the streets to find a restaurant. The streets were a mess! I kept walking then out of nowhere a person grabbed my arm. I turned and saw a homeless less with his pal out.

"Could you spare some money for me Mr." he acknowledges. I wanted to say no, but I'm not that kind of guy to do that. I pulled out my wallet. I was about to see how much change I have left, then the guy snatched my wallet from my hands and ran off.

"Hey!" I shouted I then started to chase after him, but I lost him by a crowd of old people. Great, now I have no money to eat. I kept on walking. I then started to think about Annabeth. How could I've lied to her that I have another crush? I never thought that she would already have a boyfriend. Did anybody see that coming? Not me. I then saw a mob of guys walking toward me. They all stopped and stared at me. They looked a lot like my age. Then a guy that looks like the leader of the gang laughs.

"Why is a boy like you wondering of into the streets?" he whispers. I got to tell you something I almost laughed because he has shaved hair! I bit my tongue. He then snaps his fingers then two other people came behind me and pushed me to the ground. I then started to beat them up. I took judo lessons when I was bullied too many times. I then ran really fast. I tripped then fell on a puddle of water.

"Oh nooo!" I shouted. This was turning out to be the worst day of my life! I then went inside a restaurant's restroom to get cleaned up. I then started to think about Annabeth. When I got out of the restroom I hit somebody and fell. Gosh, can't this day get any worse? I yelled to myself.

"Percy?" I looked next to me red frizzy +hair green eyes =…Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"Rachel? It that really you?" I questioned. Rachel was an old friend of my when I moved to Montana she was the first one to even talk to me. She was really popular though she had many guys crawling over her. Then years later I found out that she had a crush on me! She asked me out, but I couldn't I still wanted Annabeth, I didn't tell Rachel that though. She then moved away to who knows where and right now I'm standing right in front of her.

"Percy, it's really great to see you!" Rachel hugged me really hard that she sucked all the air out of me.

"It's great to see you too, Rachel where had you been all this time!" I questioned her. She looked at me.

"Oh, Percy, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you or the others that I was moving. I was going to tell you, but then my dad changed the day we were supposed to go. I didn't even have time to tell you guys because of the packing and stuff." She admitted. I looked at her with a concern look.

"What brought you here?" Rachel mumbled. I was about to say that I came here looking for an old friend of my, but I couldn't say that!"

"I came here because I wanted to see how much this city changed when I went away." I lied. She looks at me very closely. I'm not always good with lying I should say. Rachel always believes me even though it's a lie.

"Oh, I see now." She looks at me then smiles.

"What?" I burst out. She then starts to say…

"What happen to you? You look like the dead!" she laughs. I then looked at myself. My hair was all tangled up and my shirt was almost ripped off even my pants! I was wet and I could even tell from the look on Rachel's face that I smell like a pile of garbage.

"I had a bad day today." I answered. She yawns.

"What? You think that my day went perfect!" I requested.

"No, it's that you're the same old Percy." She went on. When she said that, my stomach growled. She giggled.

"Wow, tough guy ,you are hungry!" she guessed.

"I am hungry and I would have eaten something a long time ago, but noooo a homeless guy had to steal my wallet!" I claimed. She then burst out into laughter.

"Hey, that isn't funny!" I shrieked.

"Oh my gods! Percy, seriously! A person who lives out into the streets does that to you!" she fell on the ground holding onto her stomach. When she finally stops she said….

"Come with me, I'm going to take you out for lunch, but first let's get you changed." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the restaurant into her car.

"Where's your house, Perce." She asked. I told her where. On the way over there I started to think to myself I'm moving on just like Annabeth did. When we got there I we went up to my apartment.

"Nice apartment?" Rachel announced then picked up candy wrapper and a shirt on the couch.

"I'm not good when I live all by myself." I confessed. I went into my room and changed. I now have a blue shirt with some light blue jeans. I combed my hair not too perfectly, but normal.

When I got in the living room Rachel looked at me with shock. Wow, I said to myself I'd never thought I was attractive.

"You want to see a movie?" I said. Rachel didn't make a sound. I waved my hand on her face. She then shook her head.

"I'm sorry it's uhh….I…well, you look great!" she blushed.

"Why, thank you." I winked. No! I like her, but no not love her! I just wanted to flirt with her to see what happens. Can't I have a little bit of fun around here! When we got there we bought tickets to watch the amazing spider man. When it was over I heard people saying Peter Parker is so cuteee or He is going to be my future husband! Another, is he is so handsome! All I did is listened to their conversations.

When Rachel dropped me of at my apartment she said…

"I'll visit you tomorrow Percy goodnight." She hugged me. Then went away to her apartment.

When I entered my apartment I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I ate some left overs from yesterday. I then heard a song that reminds me about Annabeth and me.

-Do you remember when I said I'd always be there.  
Ever since we were ten, baby.  
When we were out on the playground playing pretend.  
Didn't know it back then.

Now I realize you were the only one  
It's never too late to show it.  
Grow old together,  
Have feelings we had before  
Back when we were so innocent

I then started to sing along.  
I pray for all your love  
Girl our love is so unreal  
I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me  
This is something like a movie  
And I dont know how it ends girl  
But I fell in love with my Best Friend

Through all the dudes that came by  
And all the nights that you'd cry.  
Girl I was there right by your side.  
How could I tell you I loved you  
When you were so happy  
With some other guy?

Now I realize you were the only one  
It's never too late to show it.  
Grow old together,  
Have feelings we had before  
When we were so innocent.

I know it sounds crazy  
That you'd be my baby.  
Girl you mean that much to me.

And nothing compares when  
We're lighter than air and  
We don't wanna come back down.

And I don't wanna ruin what we have  
Love is so unpredictable.

But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying  
You'd fall in love with your best friend

I then drifted off to sleep on the couch.

"_See that Percy?" Annabeth smiled I looked up at the moon._

"_Whenever we are far away from each other we look at the moon. If we do at 9:00p.m together then that will always mean that were in each othesr heart._

_END._

I woke up in the middle of the night smiling about that memory then went back to sleep thinking about Annabeth.

Annabeth's POV

It was night I decided to go to bed early since there wasn't anything else to do. I looked in my cabinet for some PJs. When I grabbed a pair I noticed something like a book. I grabbed for it and saw that it was a photo album of Percy and I years ago. When I opened it something fell. I looked down and saw the necklace Percy bought for me on my 8th birthday. I cried the memory was too painful to think about because that was the first time I've ever told anybody that they are special. I changed then went to bed with the necklace around my neck.

"_Annabeth can you close your eyes for a bit please." Percy begged. We were at the park on the bench sitting._

"_Yeah, sure" I replied "But why?" he looked at me and said…_

"_I'll tell you if you just close your eyes." So I did._

"_Now open them." He continued._

"_What was that all about?" I asked. He looked at me and took a deep breath._

"_What did you see?" he questioned. I looked at him._

"_It was dark, nothing, and, empty." I told him._

"_Well, that is my world without you." He whispered._

_END._

I woke up crying why do these memories always seem to come? It was 9:45a.m. That was the longest I've ever over slept. I decide that I should go to Percy's apartment and tell him that I love him.I put on some clothes and went walking towards Percy's apartment. I went to the office to ask them where Percy Jackson's apartment is.

"He's at room 145." The nice girl told me.

"Thanks!" I said then ran up the stairs searching. When I got there the door was open I went inside and saw….Percy and a girl making out on the couch!

**What do you guys think? Did I do better or what? If you all want me to write each day please review! P.M for any ideas just anything. The song is called Best Friends by Jason Chen. I heard this song at my school dance!**

**-140 out**


	9. Chapter 9

I fell in love with my best friend

Annabeth's POV

My whole world stopped instantly. I stood there in shocked with my eyes wide open. I tried to speak, but my mouth wouldn't let me. Percy then saw my standing in front of the door. He pushed the girl on top of him brutally. She fell on the floor face down. Percy then got up and rushed towards me. I then suddenly dashed out the door. I then felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. I turned my head back. My eye sight was so blurry that I thought it was Luke, but no it was Percy. I then punched him repeatedly on his shoulder.

"Annabeth, let me explain, please." He whispered.

"Let me go Percy." I replied.

That didn't work though, and then kicked him in the shin as hard as I can. He then cried out in pain and let me go. I kept running I then saw a taxi parked on the parking lot. There was a person getting on. I then had an idea. I ran towards it.

"Take me away from here, please it's an emergency." I assumed. The driver agreed. He then started the car. I then looked out from the window and saw Percy still running trying to catch up to me. I told the driver to step on it. He tried to protest, but didn't argue. I then heard Percy yelling…

"ANNABETH!" I then felt hot tears running down my cheek. I wiped them away not wanting to show. Then I saw Percy fall on the road. He then disappeared. When the driver stopped I reached into my pocket and threw my money at him. I ran towards Thalia's apartment. I knocked hard on the door.

"Thalia, you home!?" I shouted. Then the door knob turned and out came a guy?

"You're not Thalia!" I yelled, "Who are you?" he was half naked! He only had a pair of black shorts. His dark eyes were really starting to freak me out. He really scared the heck out of me.

"I'm Nico di Angelo a friend of Thalia's." He answered. His face started to turn bright red. I was blushing like crazy! I then heard someone yell out…

"Who is it Nice?" I knew it was Thalia. I then whispered to Nico..

"Excuse me," I pushed him out of the way and went inside the apartment ready to embarrass Thalia. I then saw her sitting on the coach with only an extra big shirt that went to her knees! I slowly went up to her and then screamed. She got up and cried out loud! I then started to laugh really hard that my belly started to hurt. She then saw me and muttered..

"Annabeth, why are you here?" then the Nico guy came in NOT half naked anymore. Which I was glad of.

"I needed to talk to you Thalia, but I could see that you are toooo busy for me at this moment," I said. I turned to the front door, but before I do I turn and say…

"Nice wardrobe by the way Thalia!" and then I went to my apartment. I then decided to take a walk around the city since it's been so long that I hadn't. I remember the first time I went walking with Luke. We were both young and everywhere we went there was someone that would smile at us widely. How hard is it to tell your friend that you love them? Hours later, I received a voice mail form Thalia.

"Hey, Annabeth if you are listening to this I want to tell you…..WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? YOU JUST EMBARRISED ME IN FRONT OF MY VISITOR! Love you!" end. Well, that didn't seem like a visitor to me. I thought. I then started to keep walking ignoring the fact that Thalia was angry at me. I then saw a guy walking towards me….Luke? I then searched for a hiding spot. Too late, he saw me. He then ran towards me.

"Annie, wait up!" I didn't look back I kept running not wanting to stop.

"Annie!"He yelled out loud. Then out of nowhere I saw Percy pushing into a crowd running towards me. It felt like a dream I had. I then stopped running and saw Luke and Percy stop at the same time. Percy then saw Luke with confusion. Luke had an angry look in his face.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry that you had to see that scene in my apartment!" shouted Percy. Tears were running down his cheek. He let his hand out.

"No, Annie he doesn't love you! He'll just move away and dump you!" part of me believed Luke. I had to choose one, but the question is who?

Percy's POV

I didn't stop searching for Annabeth. I love her. When I went to my apartment Rachel said….

"What's wrong with her?" I looked at her angrily.

"Rachel, why did you kiss me! I don't even love you one bit!" I yelled. She looked at me as if I were a pile of trash.

"I thought you did, but I guess not!" she shouted. She picked up her stuff to leave.

"You can't just go to a guy's door and kiss him if you love him and they don't!" I added. She ignored me and went out the door. I then took a quick shower and tried to search for Annabeth. I went to her apartment, but she wasn't there I even tried to find her on the phone book. Nothing worked. I then saw someone with blond curls across the street. I then noticed it was Annabeth. She was looking at someone I tried to see who then saw the guy who drove me home…Luke? She then started to run, he then ran after her. I pushed into a crowd trying to get her attention. She stopped and I did too. Annabeth stood there for a few minutes then ran towards me. I tackled her with a hug and whispered in her ear three little words that I always wanted to tell her.

"I love you." She looked at me in surprise. Then kissed me. I could have stayed there forever, but then I heard a gunshot. She let go and turned her head. Luke had a gun in his hands stumbling towards us.

"I'm going to kill you!" he shouted and pointed the gun right towards us. People all around started to shout and scream for help. Both Annabeth and I ran for cover. I then heard sirens at the end of the street.

"Percy, this is my entire fault, Luke my ex-boyfriend is going to kill you!" she muttered. I then looked at her. She was the one I brought me back to my hometown. She was the one the one that made me smile. She was the only one that my heart wouldn't let go. I then kissed her softly and whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to put an end to this." I then ran where Luke was. He saw me and shot, but he missed. I then ran as fast I can to not get shot. I then kicked him hard. He cried out. I grabbed the gun, but then he took it away from and pointed it under my chin. Wow, this guy does know how to react fast. He then laughed…

"Well, look what decided to drop in." Doesn't this guy have manners?

"Look, I won't do anything to you, but all I want is for you to stop seeing Annabeth, okay?" he questioned.

"No." I whispered. His eyes then stated to turn really dark.

"I promise you that I will kill you!" he held. I then heard Annabeth yelling out something.

"Luke turned his head back then I took the gun out of his hands. He tried to get it back, but then I pointed the gun to his chin.

Annabeth's POV

When I saw Percy putting the gun on Luke's chin I felt scared that maybe he will kill Luke. I ran towards them.

"Percy, let's go." He nodded. He then threw the gun far away then punched Luke right on his face.

"Let's go before the police arrives." He said. We both walked hand to hand running away from the scène. I then was about to tell Percy that I love him, but then I heard a gunshot. I then felt Percy's hand let go of my. I screamed from the top of my lungs when I saw him.

**I'm sooooo sorry that i hadn't updated! Thanks for the reviews and i promise that i will update tommorow! This might not be my best work. Review!**

**Pretty please, with a cherry on top?!**

**-140 out...again!**


	10. Chapter 10

I fell in love with my best friend.

Annabeth's POV

**Listening to Enrique Iglesias- Hero- while writing this chapter! You all should listen while reading, just saying! Review please!**

He dropped instantly on the road face down. I screamed from the top of my lungs. He then sat up and told me…

"Annabeth, don't stop, keep going, it's nothing I'll be fine!" he yelled. He was deeply shot on his arm. Blood was pumping out of his arm. He didn't stop walking though.

"Percy, you are badly hurt and no I'm not leaving without you." I whispered. I then looked behind me and saw Luke loading another gun. He then saw me staring. He put on a small smile.

"Well, I guess we will have to do it the hard way," he stopped talking and looked me. "Annabeth, since you love him and nobody else including me," he then started to cry. "I will have to kill both of you, and I will have to start with you." He then pointed the gun towards me, but before he did the police arrived and screamed…

"Put the gun down and put your hands up!" Luke didn't obey though. I then felt someone push me down on the road hard and BOOOM! I then saw Percy fall on the floor besides me. I got up and held him yelling….

"Percy!" he was now deeply shot on his stomach. He was breathing fast. His marvelous green eyes were starting to turn dark. He then puts his hand on my cheek and smiles.

"I love you, Annabeth Chase." I then started to cry. Luke was down on the road while the police were searching in his pockets and handcuffing him.

"Percy…..I…I…I love you too, I always did and I always will." I leaned down and kissed him gently on his lips. When I pulled away he then had blood coming out of his mouth. He then started to cough nonstop. One of the police officers bends down and examined Percy.

"The ambulance is on its way." Percy then starts to breathe slower and slower every second.

"Percy, please don't die, we'll make it out of this together!" I cried out. Then the ambulance came running towards us. Percy then looked at me and whispered..

"Just if I don't make it alive, I'll always love you." He then got all his energy left and kissed me. His hand was still on my cheek when he pulled away. His eyes closed and with that his hand fell from my face. I then grabbed his hand before it fell on the ground.

"Percy! Percy! Don't go yet!" I yelled. Then the police officers tried to pull away from Percy. I didn't let go of him though. Then one of them said…

"He might not survive if we don't take him the Hospital." I then let them pull me away from him. They laid him on the stretcher. Then they ran towards the truck and put him inside. One of the officers told me if I wanted a ride to the Hospital. I accepted and then we went.

While on the road to the Hospital I grabbed my phone and called Thalia.

"Hello, who is this?" she questioned.

"Thalia, come to the UMC Hospital, please it's an emergency." I whispered.

"Annabeth? What happened? Tell me!" she panicked. I then decided not to tell her so then I hung up. When we got there I went rushing to see when they take Percy. I saw him with blood and he looked terrible. I then stopped when they took him in a room. I sat down on one of the seats. While I was waiting one of the nurses offered me a new pair on clothes for me to wear and some food. When I finished I walked back to my seat. The whole entire hospital was all white! It was really bright that I thought I was going to lose my vision! Every time when I saw a doctor or nurse I would go up to them and tell them if Percy was alright, but they told me that I would have to wait until the people that was trying to keep him from dying would tell me.

I then saw Thalia running up to me and hugged me very tight.

"I thought something happened to you!" she whispered. I then saw behind her and out came Piper, Hazel, Jason and, Frank. They all hugged me and told me that what had happen. I told them everything I could remember. Thalia was holding my hand which made me better. When I finished one of the doctors came towards us. Hoping for great news

"He is still around, but… still is injured from the shot in his stomach. All we could do is think positive and hope for him to get better." He informed. I then felt half relief that he is almost cured. I then hugged Thalia with excitement.

"Would it be okay if we all saw him?" suggested Hazel. I looked at her. Even though she could be as annoying as Thalia she still looked up for me.

"That will be a splendid idea you folks are allowed to anytime." He cheered. We all went in. When I saw Percy I felt depressed and angry about the fact that this was my entire fault. Percy saved me from Luke trying to kill me. I then sat on his bunk and took hold of his hand. Piper then took something out of her pocket and gaved it to me. It was my necklace, but how did she get hold of it?

"One of the doctors told me to give you this. The police officers found it lying on the ground." I then smiled at Piper.

"We'll leave you two alone." Jason spoke. They all nodded in agreement, and then left Percy and me alone. I pulled Percy's hair back. He looked in good shape, but then the doctor said that he was still injured. He looked very attractive as always. I then touched his cheek and whispered…

"Percy, I'm sorry that you had to go through this. This is all my fault. You aren't even supposed to be on this bed in the hospital it should have been me instead." I cried. His eyes then started to open. He looked at me and whispered…

"No, Annabeth this is not your fault." He then laid his hand on my neck and pulled me down for a kiss. This wasn't just any ordinary kiss like our previous ones. This one was different, it was full with power, urgency, and, happiness. I then felt tears running down my cheek, but then Percy wiped them off with his thumb. I laid my hand on his shoulders. I got up on the bed and then was on top of him, but then got off him when he cried out in pain.

"I'm sooo sorry Percy!" I confessed. He then chuckled.

"Don't worry Annabeth, I'm all right stop worrying too much" then he started to laugh out loud. I then started to laugh along with him. Then my friends came in with flowers, candy, and, cards. I was surprised!

"Well, look who is having a good time!" Jason laughed. Everyone else laughed too. We all had fun! Jason told us about his trip around the world. Frank told us legends about Romans and Greek. Then he told us about the gods! I thought Athena was pretty cool. Thalia then went out of the room because someone was calling her. Then Piper told us about how Jason and her will be going for a tour to New Rome. Hazel told us funny jokes and stories!

"So there were three guys out in the desert lost and were all starved to death, right? Then one of them saw a genies lamp. He rubbed it and then came out the genie! The genie announced…

"I will grant you three wishes." Then the first boy said…

"I wish I was at home watching TV while eating." Then the genie snapped his fingers and the boy disappeared! The second boy said the same thing. The genie snapped his fingers again and the boy disappeared like his friend. Then the third guy said…

"I just with my friends were here because I feel lonely." Then the genie snapped his fingers and the two boys were back in the desert with his friend!" said Piper.

We all laughed our heads off! Percy did to which made me glad he was having a great time! Then Thalia came in and right behind her was the guy Nico. He wore a black shirt with some black jeans. He was holding a present. We all greeted him. Thalia then wrapped one arm around his waist. I knew that she would be as happy as any other girl in the world. Then a doctor came in and said that Percy needed check up. We all went out of the room, but before I did I gave Percy a quick kiss on his lips and went out.

"Annabeth, you seem to enjoy yourself." Thalia assumed. They all nodded in agreement. All I did is grin at them.

"Annabeth, you and Percy are going to be a perfect couple!" squealed Piper. She was very pleased when it came to me and guys. I then blushed.

"Annabeth, want to go for a walk?" asked Hazel. I looked at her and went with her. When we were away from our other friends she coughed.

"Annabeth, you know Nico the one that was Thalia?" she asked. I looked at her in confusion.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, everyone else knows except you soooo….ummm…he is my older step brother. I stopped.

"He's your brother?" I said.

"Yeah, but-" she got interrupted by Thalia's screaming.

"Annabeth, something is wrong with Percy!" I then ran towards the room. When I went inside I saw Percy shaking, his eyes were going crazy! His heart rate was slowing! Then the doctors and nurses told us to wait outside. We all went out and everyone was waiting for the doctors to tell us if Percy was fine or not. Minutes later out came a doctor he looked at us and said…

"He is….."

**Well, I guess that's all for today! Tomorrow will be the last chapter. Then the next day I'll start on a new story it will be called "That was then, this is now." Don't steal! I'm so sorry that I've had promise my readers that I'll be updating on Monday! I was busy, but next time I'll have it on the day I tell you all!**

**PLZ review!**

**-140 out!**


	11. Chapter 11

I fell in love with my best friend

Annabeth's POV

**short chapter sorry!**

The doctor was just standing there! I knew that from his expression that Percy is dead, but then a smile grew on his face widely…

"He is alive and cured!" he yelled happily. I then got up and hugged him.

"Thank you!" I whispered. Thalia then hugged me. I saw every one of my friends I relief hugging, shaking hands, and, laughing with joy.

"I you all want you could go in and see him!" laughed the doctor. I didn't have to be told twice so then I just went inside and saw Percy smiling up at me. I went up to him and kissed him.

"Thank gods your alive." I whispered when I pulled away. He just gave me a grin and laughed. I did too. Then Jason came in and gave Percy a "man hug" that's what he says. Piper came from behind and kissed Percy on the cheek which made me jealous. I then saw Jason's face turn red. Hazel and Frank then came in with a cake! Thalia and Nico came hand in hand smiling at Percy and I. we then all ate cake enjoying the rest of the day.

5 years later…

"So….I want to ask you a question Annabeth." I looked at my boyfriend Percy. We were walking down the beach.

"Was is it?" I asked him. Without looking at me he said…

"Well, I just want to say. That I love you. And that I always had when we were kids." I looked at him. We stopped walking and he continued….

"Even though maybe you hadn't I've had." I then gaved him a kiss.

"I fell in love with my best friend." I whispered. He then looked at me.

"You what?" he whispered in confusion.

"I was talking about you Percy." he then smiled.

**That's all I have. My next story will be updated tomorrow. But, if I don't write it tomorrow here is a little summary about what it will be about. It's called -That was then, this is now.**

**_He faked his death to get away from his problems in his life. He promised himself to never tell anybody about his past and to…. never fall in love again. He thought everything was going to turn out great, but then someone finds him and his life gets much worse than his past._**

**Or maybe I'll start it later on the day? I don't know, but REVIEW!**

**-140 out!**


End file.
